


a bedroom hymn

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Allura takes advantage of the increased access to his neck, dragging her mouth up the corded column until she reached his jaw. She nips at him. “I didn’t come here just to kiss. I want you to fuck me, Takashi.”





	a bedroom hymn

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt "things you said with my lips on your neck"

“I want you,” Allura breathes against Shiro’s neck. She scrapes her teeth along the sensitive skin there.

“Picked up on that actually,” Shiro says with a breathy laugh. Allura is straddling his lap on his bed and both of their lips are swollen from kisses. Shiro’s shirt disappeared to the other side of the room about five minutes ago.

Allura circles her hips, grinding down against his erection. Shiro’s head thumps back against the wall as a groan escapes him.

She takes advantage of the increased access to his neck, dragging her mouth up the corded column until she reached his jaw. She nips at him. “I didn’t come here just to kiss. I want you to fuck me, Takashi.”

Shiro shivers at the sound of his name on her lips. It never fails to undo him, the way her voice wraps around the syllables and turns them into a melody.

“I can do that,” he says. He slips his hands back under the soft shirt she’s wearing tonight and eases it up and off.

Allura looks like a goddess rising up above him. Her dark skin is luminous in the low light of his bedroom. Her hair is a cloud of starlight enveloping them both.

Shiro reaches up and palms her breasts. He captures one of her nipples between his fingers, pulling a gasp from her. He looks back up at her face, noting the way she was starting to flush, the way her markings were starting to glow brighter.

Allura cards her fingers through his hair before trailing her hands down to the back of his neck. She tugs him in for a kiss. It’s wet and messy and full of heat instead of finesse.

She loves it when he’s wound up enough to stop thinking about every little thing.

She moves her hands down to tug at the waistband of his pajama pants. “Off,” she commands, lips still a breath away from his.

Shiro rushes to comply, arching to give himself room to tug his pants down. Allura shifts off of him, just long enough to allow both of them to completely shed their remaining bits of clothing.

She scrambles back on top of him, eliciting groans from both of them as they were finally skin on skin. She leans down and kisses him again.

Shiro ran his hands up and down her back, unable to stop touching her, wanting to feel every bit of her. He twists them suddenly, leaving Allura on her back with him looking down at her.

Their legs are tangled, one of his thighs pressed against her center. Her breasts are pressed to his chest and he can feel her breath on his lips. She looks at him, eyes dark, and he smiles.

“You did say you wanted me to fuck you. Figured that means I get to be on top tonight.”

“I’ll allow it,” she whispers, “as long as you get to it soon.” She arches, rubbing herself against his thigh.

“Yes, Princess,” he breathes.

Allura nips at his bottom lip.

They shift until Allura’s legs are wrapped around Shiro and the head of his cock is poised at her entrance. She hitches her hips, impatient, and he slips inside.

Shiro doesn’t hesitate further, snapping his hips forward to bury himself fully inside of her.

His name escapes Allura’s mouth in a breathless rush. Her nails dig into his back and Shiro drops his face into the crook of her shoulder as they find a rhythm.

“You feel so good,” he rasps out. The drag of her walls against his dick is exquisite, is unlike anything he ever felt before her.

“Harder,” Allura says. “Please.”

He can really never deny her anything, especially not when it’s what he wants too. He drives into her with more force and reaches a hand between them to rub at her clit.

Allura lets out a highpitched keening sound that Shiro recognizes, especially when paired with her clamping down around him.

“Takashi,” she pleads. “So close.”

Her nails bite into him, breaking skin and adding to the collection of scratches from her that he treasures.

“Come on, Allura,” he urges, slamming into her with the force she craved, working her clit in counterpoint. “Come for me.”

He can feel the telltale tingle at the base of his spine and knows he is going to lose it soon. He bites down at the join between her neck and shoulder and it sends Allura over the edge with a shout.

Shiro lasts two more thrusts before he follows her.

As they come down he presses a gentle kiss to the spot he’d bitten, half wishing that it would actually leave a bruise, that she would be marked by this like he was.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it as Allura guides him into a soft kiss. They trade short kisses for a few minutes until she reluctantly suggests they move to the showers to clean up.

He follows her, just as he always does.


End file.
